Ollerus
Ollerus is a member of the Crimson Triad. History "Fill" Appearance Ollerus' appears as a man in his late teens of average height and weight. He has spikey blonde hair, and red eyes, though he is always seen wearing sunglasses, and wears a two long golden necklaces. He has a lithe but muscular frame and tanned skin, of which is seen behind his green unbuttoned aloha shirt sporting white leaf and flower petal designs. His overall attire seems to change depending either on his mood or whether he is on official business as he calls it. Generally he wears his aloha shirt, unbuttoned with dark blue khaki shorts and red with orange highlights running shoes. When on official business, he wears an unbuttoned dark overcoat along and pants with brown shoes. Regardless of his appearance, Ollerus appears rather laid back, with a wily grin on his face. Personality There are many mysterious surrounding the enigmatic man known as Ollerus. Amongst his comrades he is both a great ally and a formidable enemy. His disposition has been the subject of many a debate, though none are truly able to understand him or his actions. His sarcastic and witty persona, mask the cunning of a devious snake. He uses mind-games to play with his opponents. He can appear as both a bumbling adversary by freely giving away valuable information only to realize his "mistake" immediately thereafter, or one of great sagely wisdom, offering the answers to various mysterious. His impish nature makes it difficult to determine if he's being serious or not, though Ollerus claims that he is "always serious" despite the sly smile adorned on his face. He is notorious for turning situations around in his favor, even if his previous actions did more harm to him than good. He is never one to lose his composure and even at his death; died with a knowing smile. His remarks whether they be snide or in jest are often deep, and meaningful, offering great insight and are used to express his own thoughts on the subject. He is natural born manipulator, using his persona to inspire others, be this awe, irritation or hatred is entirely different and depends on the individual. He is fearless, though not from arrogance, but it is born from something far deeper. To him, there is nothing to be feared, only understood, be this fundamentally or even understanding that what he is witnessing is beyond his understanding. His role is an evershifting one, though amongst X-COM he has largely remained a steadfast ally, helping them to further their goals. He is apparently a man of his word, assuming any can get it out of him, but even if he does, whether it ends in their favor is up in the air. But at heart, Ollerus is a manipulator pure and simple. Like a master puppeteer, he casts his strings, and with a simple tug, causes those around to dance to his whims. Constantly creating schemes to further his own goals, there is nothing he wont do, be it allying with his enemies or betraying said allies (most of the time this is done without their knowing), Ollerus will do whatever it takes to further his own egocentric logic. Ollerus does not have "persona's" he feels emotions just like any other, and these parts that have endeared to others; friendship, compassion, at times even love, are tools for his own schemes, even his heart. Nothing more than pawns on a board. He is a calculating, clever individual, and most of all patient man, who will use whoever he wants, however he wants, whenever he wants. Abilities Ollerus has complete “Bone Control” derived from his mutagenically altered physiology this means that his bones are similar to rubber allowing him to twist his body to the extreme like a real snake. All of the bones in his body, including his skull, are malleable and his muscle tissue is exceedingly resilient, making his body very flexible and pliant. It is nearly impossible for him to break a bone or tear a muscle. He is also able to control his blood flow to a certain degree to decrease the impact of strikes. Hence, the Ollerus can survive impacts that would kill or inflict major injury upon a normal human being with little or no injury to himself. The increased blood flow also provides his body with more oxygen and nutrients. This makes him much faster and more powerful. Ollerus’ flexibility enables him to slither into and out of very tight and small places. By using his flexibility to wrap himself about a victim's body and then exerting his full strength, he traps that victim within his "Toguro Gatame." a counter to various holds from behind. Ollerus twists his spin so that he can turn around and grab his leg. This allows him to counter the hold and crush opponent by locking their body in a position that restricts all of their movements. Toguro Gatame is truly similar to being captured by an anaconda. If a human body is twisted to a certain degree it simply snaps and unhinges. Opponent won’t be able to breathe and will soon start to feel as if all their bones are sticking out before eventually losing all mobility. No normal human being can break free of his grip unless he or she is extraordinarily well trained in fighting, and even many superhumanly strong beings would have difficulty freeing themselves. Ollerus has a great degree of independent control over every muscle in his body, enabling him to slither across the ground, without using his arms and legs, simply by muscle contraction. The bioengineering process he underwent also grants him the ability to stretch and twist her limbs, as well as her neck. It should also be noted that Ollerus cannot automatically stretch his limbs out, and since his body acts much like an actual rubber band, he has to throw some force into his punches in order for his limbs to stretch out. Like his sister Ollerus is a master of hand-to-hand combat specifically a mixture of all five Snake styles Python, Cobra, Adder, Viper, and Asp as well as all of the wide variety of sub-style arts and when this is combined with his snake like physiology it makes him an incredibly deadly opponent. He moves in an unpredictable and erratic manner, the rocking and swaying motions of his body are hypnotic. Defensively he can easily slip through his opponents grip and disappear right before their eyes. While offensively he is able to bend, contort, and move into impossible positions, and bombard his opponents with a barrage of attacks from angles that are nearly impossible to dodge. Thanks to his extremely limber and flexible which allows him to twist them more than a normal person can. Ollerus can increase the centrifugal force of his strikes which increases there destructiveness allowing each one carrying the force of a miniature tornado, slicing and tearing apart where he strikes. Trivia Ollerus represents Face Category:The Crimson Triad